


We Can Be Quick

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [113]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gallavich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Ian and Mickey have to stay late at the store and take inventory ;)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Quick

"Stop it," Ian said, looking up at Mickey from over the pile of boxes.

“Stop what?” Mickey grinned, giving his eyebrows a flick.

“This needs to be done,” Ian said as he started counting again.

“Yeah, so do I,” Mickey said and Ian just gave him his ‘really’ look.

“What? Come on, we can be quick.”

“What you can’t wait until we’re done?”

“Can’t  _this_  wait until  _we’re_ done?” Mickey asked with one eyebrow high.

Ian shook his head, not just to disagree, but also because he found it amusing how little patience Mickey had when it came to sex. But inventory was boring, so maybe he could have a little fun.

“Maybe,” he said with a shrug. “You gonna make it special?”

Mickey scoffed. “What are you a girl? Come on, ten minutes, tops.”

“Oh yeah, because that really sounds intriguing,” Ian said.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Alright, okay, fucking wise ass… what do you want then?”

“You know what I want,” Ian said, looking sideways at Mickey as he marked something down.

“So what, I agree to do that and it’s a yeah?” Mickey asked.

Ian nodded with a shrug, “ball’s in your court, you know, figuratively.”

Mickey scoffed, going back to pretending to work. He kept looking over at Ian, hoping he’d change his mind. He hated it when Ian got his way, made him the cockiest asshole ever.

Still, he wasn’t asking much, it was just that Mickey didn’t like to do what he wanted. Well, he did, he liked it a lot, but he didn’t like Ian knowing that.

He looked over at Ian who had the pen in his mouth as he counted some boxes, trying to focus on his job. Mickey just rolled his eyes, dropping his clipboard.

“Fuck it,” he said, walking over to Ian who just pulled the pen out of his mouth before Mickey’s was colliding with it.

Mickey’s hand locked in his hair, the other balling his shirt up with his fist as he opened his mouth to let Ian’s tongue slip in beside his. It took Ian by surprise but it didn’t take long before his hands were on Mickey’s hips, sliding down to cup his ass and pull him in tight. He let out a groan as Mickey’s teeth scraped over his lip, biting just hard enough and sucking gently.

He wanted him closer, just wanted to taste all of him, but he didn’t want the kissing to stop. It happened so rarely that he needed more of it than he knew he was going to get.

Mickey pulled his mouth away far too soon, pulling Ian’s head roughly to the side before running his tongue over his smooth neck, sucking in a mark that would be there for days. His hands dropped from Ian’s shirt to fumble with his belt.

Ian slapped his hand away, pushing Mickey back and shaking his head as he easily unbuttoned his jeans.

Mickey grinned, doing the same as he turned around, “Too easy Gallagher,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see who’s easy in a minute,” he said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to grab the hidden lube from the top of one of the shelves.

“Shut up and get on with it,” Mickey said, shooting Ian a smile.

It was only a few minutes before Mickey was moaning all manner of things against his arm as Ian had him bent over a stack of crates. Ian tangled his fingers in Mickey's hair, pulling it a little too hard but exactly the way Mickey liked it.

Ian groaned with every thrust of his hips and Mickey was far more liberal with his voice than he usually was.

Ian chuckled, slowing down a little. "We are never going to get this done are we," he said.

"Don't know about you Gallagher..." he panted. "But _I'm_ almost done."

"Well I better concentrate then, huh?" Ian said, picking up the pace and shifting his hands back to Mickey's hips as he finished him off.

It was only a few more thrusts before Ian was cascading after him.

As they sat with the back door cranked open (no pun intended) and blowing their smoke out so Linda won't bitch about it, Ian just smiled over at Mickey, who was pretending he didn't notice it.

"So, we're definitely not getting this done tonight," he said.

Mickey shrugged, "whatever, boring ass job anyway."

"Yeah, I'll probably have to stay back tomorrow night too," he said and Mickey looked over at him with a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah, you uh, gonna need a hand?" he asked.

"Maybe, you gonna be busy?" Ian asked and Mickey just shrugged again.

"Probably, but I guess I could come here," he said. "That migh not completely suck."

Ian's lips twisted into a cheeky smile, "You sure about that?"


End file.
